Enzo Medeis
A young half-troll's head is resting on the keyboard desktop computer on his writing desk. He is both asleep and awake(?). This ANGSTY PHILOSOPHER would tell you his name, but the shear will of acknowledging an unseen third party observer is an EXISTENTIAL QUANDARY he's unwilling to address at this time. Thankfully, his name has been written for us. Your name is ENZO MEDEIS. You are a WRITER, or at least you are when you write. REALITY being as subjective as it is, most of your time is spent pondering concepts you only sort of have a handle on and are blown away by each time you realize how little you know or understand about the power of THOUGHT. Most of the LYRICS you write for you postrock band “A Boundless Eternity Returns" are along the subject of “more to reality than what can be observed”; You are however often distracted by the BULLET HELL SHOOTER GAMES you are uncannily good at. Your writing area is mostly a pile of papers, BOOKS and BUSTS of your favorite PHILOSOPHERS of human and trollkind, and collection of MAGIC GIRL figurines your father had been giving you every year on your birthday for the last 8.31 sweeps of your life. You currently have 18 of them. While the gifts are appreciate, you reject the feasibility of MAGIC; also the attire and poses of many of these figures them make you uneasy and uncomfortable. If only they were classier. like BURLESQUE DANCERS. Your pesterchum handle is anaximandersTrepidation. While chatting, you tend to overuse punctuation, often incorrectly; giving an argument often bogged down in duality, your true thoughts on the subject ambiguous. This often leads to those you are speaking to regarding you as cold, wry but witty; a pragmatist and often the needed voice of reason. Life Before Session You live on Earth and have been raised among humans, feeling like an outcast, but you are assured regularly it’s better than you would be treated on Alternia. You completed your schooling (high school level) with top marks in Logic, Philosophy, and Writing classes. Truly, you’re not sure how you stack up against the rest of the student body, seeing as half-blood trolls at your school had their intelligence classified differently than the rest of the “regular” human children and were segregated from the rest of the student body. Because of this, you adapted yourself to be able to logically figure out a way to make friends where ever and with whomever you can. You live with your father, A “Professional Magician,” which is a major point of contention between the two of you. You maintain he is an illusionist and a charlatan for believing what he does has any basis in reality; your father believes you think too much sometimes and dismiss the notion that “somethings defy logic” too readily. He is right, however you are proud of the fact that you trust very little of what you perceive with your major senses until you have carefully and logically analyzed the stimulus. Because your father built your house, it is a tiring maze of illusions and tricks, all of which are challenging, but you always manage to logic your way through the ones you use daily. Though this can be said for most of the house, there are corridors covered with a truly inappropriate amount of popular Human and Troll "Magic Girls". Though you do appreciate they are mostly girl from the SHOOT 'EM UP GAMES you indulge in, to acknowledge that the hallways as important or interesting enough to figure out their puzzles would be giving validity to a subject matter which is both frivolous and offensive. Also, the lack of scant outfits that comprise the Magic Girls' costumes fill you with discomfort to the point of it upsetting you. Your father does not talk about your mother at all, and every conversation about your birth is met with some sort of magic trick or discussion on the relevance of “Magic Girls” in our society. You have your own theories of who your mother might be due to your uncanny resemblance to one of your favorite Burlesque Performer, Seriad Rytoil. You try to keep your brain above what you call “frivolous pleasures of the flesh” but watching whom you suspect may be your long lost mother has put you in a state of both wanting to contact her, while also keeping as far away from her as possible. Troll Nietzsche once said “The greatest flaw of a man’s life is love of a woman over love of friendship” or something like that, and you need to keep your mind focused if you’re ever going to be a top Logician of your time. Friends: You have a few friends from the Internet, but are particularly close with tactlessAnalyst, a human girl living among Trolls. You met on an “anti-magic” forum and enjoy debate with her over the value of science vs. philosophy, which she maintains is a “soft-science”. You agree, but maintain that putting all your faith in science for “answers” or “truth” is faulty and no better than magic worship. You know little about her aside from what you two talk about, though you consider her your closest friend. As of recent, You have had lengthy communications with Eddy Malloy (calligraphicGuitarist) concerning collaboration on your music project. While you are impressed with his guitar prowess and musical ear, you can't help but feel Eddy is taking more of a role as band leader; Eddy has assembled an eclectic mix of musicians to be part of the now rechristened "Eternity's Edge" thought Enzo prefers the name "At Eternity's Edge". So far Eddy has recruited Jack Heston (galimatisArguria), a harmonica player with an Artificial intelligence/multiple personality, Eric Wightt (cynicalComposition) a writer whom you have had discussions with before and will potentially play piano for the group, and a Troll you only know as gallionicAcrobat, a drummer and vocalists who claims to be enlisted as a royal palace guard, whatever that means. You are GA seem to have tense relationship, though you are confused by the feelings she gives you. You are largely ignoring these feelings. You have decided to do a little recruiting yourself, recruiting a few more fellow musicians, including an laser harp player and programmer you know as grimcrackCarnifex, who as also offered to build a program to help Enzo organize music better. You've also met a synthesizer player who goes by transchronicAllegorator, whom sought Enzo out referring to a post about his band he put on the form he met Eddy on. You have also contacted one dancer troll, on the suggestion of Eddy, who goes by acrobaticAmbulist, hoping to connect to someone potentially in the dance world to get closer to the Burlesque performer/object of your unrealistic affection; Seriad Rytoil. You do not feel you will be contacting any one in that world any time soon. You have been recently contacted by a one timidTheurge, reguarding Eddy, though you are still not sure what exactly she wants, despite the fact you find her demeanor endearing.